The Moon Goddess
by almeria-san
Summary: When Kagome's cousin Almeria is pulled down into the Bone Eater's Well, things start to get complicated when she becomes the new Moon Goddess, who is tasked to save the world!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: this is my very first fanfic, so please do go easy on me with your reviews! Oh, and I don't own any Inuyasha characters or Inuyasha itself…sadly. Enjoy!

-Chapter 1-

Almeria stared down at the deep, dark well her cousin Kagome had at her shrine. She couldn't make out what it was that was drawing her into it. She felt that somewhere deep within the well, something or someone was calling out to her.

Almeria stared down at the well for a few more minutes, and then shrugged to herself. "The changing season's here at Tokyo must be making me hallucinate." With a sigh, she grabbed her luggage and got ready to head out the door to meet Kagome. But, as soon as she took a step forward, the bright light appeared from the well and dragged her down.

"Ah…" Almeria coughed and gasped for air as she felt herself fall endlessly down the well. All she could see at the moment was white all around her. Where was she?

"Calm yourself and be still Goddess of the Moon." Suddenly, a gently and mature voice was heard all around Almeria. It seemed to come from all directions, but not a single figure was seen.

"Wh- Wh- Who's there?" Almeria looked around her but with no avail, not even a silhouette was seen.

"Be calm now Moon Goddess, I will not hurt you. I am no threat." Just then, a very beautiful woman with long black hair, odd white eyes, and pale skin appeared before Almeria.

Almeria was beyond speechless. No words could describe just how beautiful this woman before her was. She was literally glowing! "Who ARE you?"

"My name is Ermine, and you Almeria are my reincarnation." The Goddess known as Ermine gave Almeria a warm smile.

"G-Goddess? Reincarnation? I- I don't understand!" Almeria was flabbergasted. How could that be? She was the reincarnation of a Goddess? No way. There's no way!

"I understand that you are shocked by this new news, but I have no doubt in my mind that you are my reincarnation and you will be my successor." Goddess Ermine opened her palm, and within seconds a beautiful silver cross appeared.

"What is it?" Almeria slowly but hesitantly took a step forward hoping that all this was merely a dream, and she would wake up upon the ground beside the well.

"This divine cross is called Zelretch. It will be your weapon, and it will be your most treasured companion. Now come closer, and he will see if you are worthy."

Almeria now stood inches from Goddess Ermine, and slowly raised her hand and touched Zelretch. Soon, a bright new light engulfed Almeria and everything around her. The last words she could hear were Goddess' Ermine's.

"The Heavens have chosen you to bring forth balance towards the world once again. Goddess Almeria…"

A/n: well that's the end of chapter 1! I hoped you enjoy and stay long enough for more along the way! Please do review I'd love to hear from all of you please and thank you! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hi everyone! Almeria- san here! I am ever so grateful to you guys who waited until the next chapter of moon goddess! So thanks again and I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

-Chapter 2-

Almeria quickly sat up when she came to her senses, but as she moved, a pain shot up from her foot to her ankle. "Argh!"

She looked around her surroundings and noticed she was surrounded by tall trees, and greenery. She tried to use all her strength to get up once again, but even the slightest movement triggered the pain once again. "Nice. My ankle is completely broken."

"Where the hell is she?" A certain dog- demon hanyou's voice echoed all throughout the village.

"Now, now Inuyasha, calm down. Lady Kagome specifically said her relative was visiting so she might be running late." Miroku explained with a calm voice.

"Keh! For all I care, she can be taking a crap in the bushes! Point is, we're loosin' valuable time collecting shards!" Inuyasha yelled back even louder than before.

"Miroku sighed heavily. "Inuyasha, you need to learn how to be patient, no matter the circumstances."

"Patience can kiss my hairy ass! In fact, I'm going over to the well right now!" Inuyasha stood up from his spot where he was just sitting on a second ago.

"Inuyasha, I suggest you stay here and wait. I don't think it would be such a good idea." Miroku had his arms and legs crossed, while his eyes were closed and he slowly nodded to himself.

"Who are you talking to Miroku?" Sango appeared from behind holding a tray of food, and cups of tea.

"I was telling Inuyasha here-" Miroku trailed off when he noticed that Inuyasha was no longer in the same spot he was standing a moment ago. In fact, he was no longer even there. "Where did he go?"

"Inuyasha left ten minutes ago. Did you actually think you were talking to him all this time?" Sango snorted as she settled down next to him. "That guy doesn't stay long enough to hear the beginning of a speech."

""And as usual, Inuyashas' patience meter is nowhere near half the bar." Miroku shooked his head with a heavy sigh.

"Oh geez, what am I going to do? I can't walk with a broken ankle, and I'm in the middle of nowhere." Almeria was in the verge of tears not just from fear, but also out of frustration. "Why did this have to happen to me of all people?"

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" Suddenly, Inuyasha emerged from the shadows with a curious look on his face as he looked down at Almeria.

"Oh thank God!" Almeria's face lit up a thousand times more as soon as someone emerged. "I actually don't know where I am or what am I even doing in a place like this, and what's worse is the fact that my ankle is broken and I seem to be stuck on this spot, could you help me?" She looked up at Inuyasha with a hopeful, puppy- dog eyes.

"I don't need your life story wench! I just need you to move cause you blocking my way!" Inuyasha replied with a not too friendly and extremely rude tone.

Almeria couldn't believe her ears. She was here in need of help and possibly medical attention, and this guy says THAT! "How rude! Who do you think you are? How dare you speak to me in such a manner? Here I am in need of help and you dare be rude to me? Did your mother ever teach you any manners?" Almeria had practically exploded at Inuyasha.

"Who do YOU think YOU are talking to ME like that? Shut your mouth before I shut it for ya!" Inuyasha argued back as he threatened her with his fist in the air.

"Well maybe of you learn some manners, I will!" Almeria shot back with almost like an angry growl in her voice.

They both looked at each other for a few minutes before you here a heavy sigh escape from Inuyasha's lips. "I can't believe I met a girl even more of a pain in the neck than SHE is. Fine, I'll help you; you just gotta keep your mouth shut. Geez, your voice is annoying enough to make babies cry." With that, he picked her up bridal style and headed towards the village.


	3. Chapter 3

-CHAPTER 3-

Kagome slid open the door to the well. "Almeria? You can come in, are you still in here?" She walked down the old wooden stairs as she tried to see through the pitch black room. "Al- wargh!"

Suddenly, Kagome fell flat on her face because she couldn't see her way through. "Ow…" She looked at what she could have possibly tripped on, and was surprised to find none other than Almeria's luggage.

"It's not like her to leave her stuff lying around, no matter how forgetful she is." Kagome said as she examined the luggage closely. "Something's not right here."

She then stood up and without a second delay, ran towards the house, Almeria's luggage still in hand.

When she reached her house, Kagome dropped the luggage onto the wooden floor, and then quickly ran to the kitchen where her mother was currently making supper. "MOM!"

"Kagome? What's wrong dear?" Ms. Higurashi looked at Kagome's direction from the kitchen stove.

"A- Almeria…well…luggage…" Kagome tried to gasp for air, which caused her to stop between words.

"Calm down Kagome. Take a minute to collect yourself." Ms. Higurashi looked at her daughter with a concerned look on her face.

Kagome inhaled then exhaled a few times before looking back at her mother with both a scared and concern look on her face.

"She's not there mom. And what's weird is that I found her belongings just lying there. You know her; it's not like her mom. Something's wrong, I have to go out and find her."

"No, Kagome, the sun is setting and nightfall will be soon. I don't want you outside the house when it's dark." Ms. Higurashi replied with a stern voice, but her concern was evident too.

"But…" Kagome bit her lip. "What if something bad happened to her?"

"Ms. Higurashi smiled. "She'll be fine Kagome. Trust me." She placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead too make sure she understand as well.

Miroku and Sango saw Inuyasha emerge from the trees, and what surprised them even more was that Inuyasha had a young woman in his arms.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Inuyasha said with a grin and an annoyed tone in his voice. Inuyasha placed Almeria down gently onto the ground but still having an arm around her waist to support her.

"Inuyasha! What's going on? Where's Kagome?" Sango was the first to run towards him with both a surprised and worried look on her face.

"I couldn't find Kagome, but I found her lying on the ground." Inuyasha explained unhappily.

"Almeria pouted. "And he wasn't even nice enough to help me, how rude."

Sango glared at Inuyasha. "Have you no shame Inuyasha? I understand you want to see Kagome, but being a total ass to her isn't the answer."

"Hey, at least I helped her didn't I?" Inuyasha released Almeria when Sango had a hold of her, before crossing his arms.

At that moment, Almeria widened her eyes when she heard Sango say an awfully familiar name. "Did you just say Kagome? You said Kgome didn't you?"

"Of course I know her, she's my cousin." Almeria replied completely surprised after discovering something new.

"WHAT?" Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku said in unison, all completely flabbergasted.

Almeria tilted her head to the side. Why were everyone so surprised it's not like she was missing something right?

"Why didn't you tell us sooner. We're actually looking for her. Do you know where she is?" Miroku said after some time.

Sango slowly and carefully lead Almeria into Kaede's hut while the others followed, and at that moment, Almeria's memories of her in the well came floating back into her mind. "Oh my God! The well!"

They all walked into the hut, and Sango gently placed Almeria down onto the wooden flooring. "We're back Kaede!"

A/n: and that's it for chapter 3! Tell me what you think and stay tuned for the next chapter cause things get more interesting from here on out! ^_~


	4. Chapter 4

-CHAPTER 4-

Kaede sat in front of a large pot and as soon as she heard the others walked in, she stopped what she was doing and turned towards them. "Welcome back everyone. I hope yer trip was pleasant."

"I- It's a pleasure to meet you my name is Almeria. I hope I'm not intruding." Almeria blushed and bowed respectfully towards Kaede.

"Oh? A guest? Where did ye find her?" Kaede raised a curious brow towards Almeria.

"I found her by The Bone Eater's Well with a broken ankle." Inuyasha forest responded as he sat down cross- legged opposite from Almeria.

"She claims to be Kagome's cousin. If that's true how did she get here? And for what purpose?" Miroku asked in deep thought.

"Hi there, my name's Shippou, you said you're related to my mother?" Suddenly, a very young fox- demon kit approached Almeria with a welcoming and friendly voice.

"Aw, how cute! Yes, I am related to your m- wait, MOTHER?" Almeria looked at Shippou with shock written all over her face. "Kagome has a child? How? When? Why? Who's the father?"

Kaede chuckled after that. "Ye misunderstand child. Shippou is her adopted son, not her true one."

"Almeria sighed heavily. "I got scared there for a minute."

"Now that we've settled that, why don't we start by introducing ourselves? First of, I am Miroku, fair maiden, if possible would you be so kind as to help me on my small problem?" Miroku suddenly said while he grabbed Almeria's hand and gently caressed it.

Almeria tilted her head to the side. "Oh? And what might be this small problem then, Miroku?"

"Ah, such sweet words from such a beautiful lady. Alas, if only women were as kind as you. For the longest time my heart has been broken by many women during my travels. Would you be willing to be that woman to mend my broken heart by baring my child?" Miroku looked at Almeria with a serious look in his eyes and had absolutely no hint of lie in it.

Almeria turned bright red as a tomato. "O- Oh my, well…you see…"

Then within seconds, a loud 'SMACK' was heard within the hut as you see Sango's angry face, and Miroku's nervous laugh. You're a hentai! A big, fat, HENTAI!"

"Don't take this guy too seriously on stuff like that. He never learns." Inuyasha said as he shooked his head with a heavy sigh.

Almeria sighed with a relief. "Oh thank goodness, I actually thought he was serious. I mean, my parents wouldn't be too ecstatic about suddenly marrying without their consent after all."

Kaede's face was filled with amusement. "Oh? Is that so?"

"But aren't you too young to marry?" Shippou jumped onto Almeria's lap and made himself comfortable.

"Hey you little runt! What the hell do you think you're doing? Get offa her!" Inuyasha bolted from his spot and tried to grab Shippou with a vicious growl.

Almeria giggled. "It's fine. I honestly don't mind. Besides, I like Shippou." She gently patted his head with a friendly affection.

"Keh! Fine! Just don't spoil the kid too much. When you give the kid an inch, he'll take a mile." Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at Shippou like a little kid, earning him a sigh from the others.

"My name's Sango by the way, just so you know I'm a demon slayer. Nice to meet you Almeria." Sango smiled warmly at her.

"A demon slayer? Is that common here?" Almeria asked soon after.

"Sango giggled. "Since you're from the future it's understandable you aren't familiar with this time."

Kaede was already tending to Almeria's broken ankle not even breaking a sweat. "Yer badly hurt child. It could take a week, maybe more, for your ankle to heal."

Almeria sighed heavily. "This just had to happen to me of all people. Why? What am I going to do? What if Kagome finds out I'm gone? I need to get back!" she struggled to get up, but only collapsed.

"Don't be stupid!" Inuyasha suddenly bolted from where he sat. "Don't go jumping to conclusions when you haven't gotten half the stuff figured out yet!"

Miroku nodded. "Inuyasha is right Almeria, think of it this way. Lady Kagome wouldn't be too thrilled if she saw you with a broken ankle. So for now, just relax a while longer."

"I suppose your right. I wouldn't want to worry her any longer. I just hope she isn't too worried of my disappearance."


	5. Chapter 5

-CHAPTER 5-

Meanwhile, Kagome and her family sat altogether on the dining table getting ready to eat dinner. Although the others still looked their usual happy self, Kagome had a distant look on her face.

"Kagome dear, five minutes have passed and you haven't touched your food." Ms. Higurashi placed her chopsticks down and looked at her daughter with outmost concern on her face.

"… Sorry… I guess, I'm just not hungry." Kagome said this while she continuously played with her food.

"Kagome…" Her mother looked at her with a frown and sympathetic look on her face.

'Whatever mama says, it's still my fault to begin with. If I hadn't left her all alone, she wouldn't be missing.' Kagome sighed heavily. 'Almeria… where are you?'

"ACHOO!" Almeria sneezed out loud that took even Kaede by surprise.

"My goodness child, are you getting a cold as well?" Kaede tied the last remaining cast in a ribbon around her ankle.

"I've never gotten a cold, oddly enough. It's probably someone talking about me again." Almeria replied slightly bemused.

"Is that even possible? Someone who never gets ill?" Kaede asked herself rather than anybody else in the room.

"W-Well, whatever the case, I- OUCH!" Almeria suddenly yelled out loud when she felt as if something was burning through her skin on her neck.

"A- Almeria? What's the matter?" Sango was the first to run over towards her with a panicked look.

Almeria had a pained expression on her face, as she had her hand upon her bare neck. "Wh- What's this burning sensation? It hurts!"

"Hurry! Let me see!" Sango said urgently. Then Almeria took her hand away from her neck and looked at Sango with nearly tears in her eyes.

Almeria couldn't believe how both painful and amazingly sensual she was currently feeling. But the most surprising thing was, she felt an incredible sexual yearning within her.

Everyone in the room watched in utter shock as Almeria's neck was literally burning. But instead of it actually burning through her skin, something was burning onto it. She gripped Sango's hands who tried to hold onto her for comfort and support.

Inuyasha growled menacingly as he watched Almeria suffer, though his action did surprise him. Deep within himself, all he could think about was killing who or WHAT was making her suffer. Deep within himself, he wanted to end her suffering… why?

"It… It stopped…" Sango said after a few minutes both with relief and shock. She examined Almeria's burn mark and couldn't help but widen her eyes at what she found on her neck.

Almeria gasped for air as sweat and fear was upon her face. "Wh- What's going on? What WAS that?"

"Uh… does anyone know why there's a burn mark of a crescent moon on her neck?"

"There's a what on my what?" Almeria looked completely dumbfounded during the situation that she just looked at Sango with a tilted head and a confused look on her face.

"Whatever burned you burned a crescent moon on it. But the question is who, and why?" Sango was deep in thought when Kaede had approached Almeria to take a closer look.

"Hmmm… interesting. This mark looks exactly like Sesshoumaru's crescent moon on his forehead." Kaede concluded with just one look.

"But what does Sesshoumaru got anything to do with this? Better yet, what does he want with Almeria?" Sango asked.

"Keh! The fluffster just wants to be in the middle of things! If he's the one who did it, we can just kill the bastard and it's over with!" Inuyasha followed as he cracked his knuckles and had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Don't be an idiot Inuyasha. Ye don't even know whether he is responsible. But since he's the only lead, why don't ye all confront him about this?" Kaede explained.

"Kaede's right, we should look into it. Besides, even though he might not be responsible, there is a possibility he might know why." Miroku followed with an agreeable nod.

"But if we're travelling, I can't walk." Almeria suddenly reasoned with a slight pout.

"Then I'll carry you. I don't think you weigh more than Kagome." Inuyasha replied walking forward as he lifted Almeria bridal- style.

Almeria laughed lightly. "I don't know if I should be happy or angry about that remark Inuyasha."

Miroku and Sango grabbed their belongings, while Kirara hopped on Sango's shoulder and Shippou jumped onto Miroku's shoulder.

"Leaving already?" Kaede asked in a calm voice .

"The sooner the better." Miroku replied with a bow.

"Alright then, ye all be careful now."


	6. Chapter 6

-CHAPTER 6-

"So who exactly is this Sesshoumaru guy anyway?" Almeria finally asked when they were all far enough in the village.

"Sesshoumaru is actually Inuyasha's older half brother." Sango started.

Almeria gasped. "Inuyasha's older brother? Is he just like Inuyasha? Oooh, now I wanna meet him!" She said with an excited tone to her voice.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Older HALF brother just so you know. And before you get your panties in a bundle, he's not a big fan of humans so don't waste your time."

"Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha may be related, but they definitely don't get along. A lot of things happen between those two. And when your with us, your gonna see a lot of it." Sango followed with an asured tone.

Suddenly, Almeria winced. "Ouch! This mark is burning me again!"

"I suggest we hurry, Sesshoumaru does not tend to stay in one place for too long." Miroku added.

Sesshoumaru sat against a tree trunk and although upon the surface showed a calm, and stoic demeanor, within showed a dog demon both oddly annoyed and sexually frustrated.

'How could this be possible? How could I be sexually frustrated above all else? Could I have been drugged? No. Impossible. I woulkd not even think of it.' He thought.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Jaken's annaoyingly sqwuaking voice reached his ears and quickly brought his mentallity back to reality. "What."

"I- I t's just that you drifted off My Lord. I- I was checking to see if you're alright." Jaken replied completely filled with fear and nervousness.

"Jaken. I want you to go with Rin to find some food." Sesshoumaru's words were direct and absolute as he stared down at the cowaring toad demon before him.

"Y- Yes My Lord. As y- you wish." Jaken bowed and without a second delay told Rin Sesshoumaru's orders, and she happily skipped along with Jaken without a single worry in the world.

Kagome stood in front of the abandoned well at her family's shrine. "It's probably stupid to expect her being here of all places, but this is the last place I could think to look."

Without a second delay and with a deep, heavy sigh, she hoisted herself up on the old wooden well before jumping in and watched as a bright, white light engulfed her. But along the way she couldn't help but suddenly get a feeling of dread from the pit of her stomache.

Kagome hoisted herself up from the well and when she got out from the Bone Eater's Well, she found herself at the Feudal Era as she had expected.

She had smoothed out her clothes where it had gotten all rinkled and dirty, and at the same time thought of the first place closest to the forest to start looking for her cousin, Kaede's Village.

When Kagome had reached the village and as usual was greeted by the inhabitants of the village, she waisted not time to head to Kaede's Hut.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Sorry for the late update everyone! To be honest, I'm having a little bit of writers block so I couldn't get any ideas for the next chapter. But after some time the ides finally came to me, so stay tuned! I'll be updating my stories soon! ~

-Chapter 7-

Kaede was busy preparing some herbs, when Kagome appeared at the entrance completely out of breath.

"Kagome, ye are back. Unfortunately, the others are out for something important but they'll be back soon. Why don't ye relax?"

"Kaede- Obaa- Chan, I don't have time for that right now! Have you seen her?! She looks really pretty like a model, she's wearing a short skirt, and her hair is long and light brown-"

"Kagome, Kagome calm down. If ye speak if Almeria, she's out with the others." Kaede replied trying to calm Kagome's panicked expression.

"So she was here?" Kagome sighed in relief, as she sat down opposite from Kaede. "But wait, what is she doing with the others? She's still not used to this time yet."

"They went to look for Sesshoumaru. It seems something happened to Almeria that might have a connection with him." Kaede explained with a calm tone.

"Sesshoumaru?! But he's not fond of humans, is it such a good idea for Almeria to be looking for him?" Kagome asked in a worried tone.

"Have faith Kagome. Let's not forget, she is with the others who are very experienced in fighting."

Kagome sighed before looking out the hut, "I hope you're right Kaede- Obaa- chan."

Inuyasha and the others along with Almeria were still in the depths of the forest, looking for Sesshoumaru.

"We're close. I can smell that bastard's smell." Inuyasha said with a hint of disgust at the thought if being able to smell his scent.

Almeria who was still hanging onto Inuyasha had her hand on the crescent moon mark on her neck, with a pained expression on her face. "Let's…hurry…"

"Almeria are you alright? Do we need to rest?" Sango asked as she noticed her pained expression.

"I'm fine…let's keep going…" Almeria replied in between gasps of air.

"It seems the more we get closer to Lord Sesshoumaru, the more painful the mark on Almeria is." Miroku observed, "But why I wonder…"

"We won't know…unless we go to the possible… source…" Almeria replied. It was evident that it was extremely painful even for her to talk at this moment.

"Stop talking. It's obvious you don't even have the strength for it. I'll handle it so just stay there and keep quiet." Inuyasha finally said and began to move again. Miroku and Sango followed on Kirara from behind.

After a few minutes of moving, Inuyasha and the others had finally stopped behind some trees and bushes not far from Sesshoumaru and his companions.

"We're finally here." Inuyasha was the first to say. "I'm not okay with looking for this bastard to help but if it's the only way, we've got no choice. Just keep your guard up."

"There is nothing for you to worry about Inuyasha. We can handle things ourselves; just make sure you protect Almeria if the time arises." Miroku replied with a serious tone.

"No need to worry… just do what you have to do…" Almeria said with a forced tone than anything else. Due to the fact they're this close to Sesshoumaru; even Almeria is starting to feel the pain ten times more than a few minutes ago.

"Let's go." Sango said as she was the first to step out into the open, then Miroku with Kirara, and finally, Inuyasha with Almeria, and Shippou.


End file.
